


In the City of Brotherly Love

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If lovin' you is wrong, I don't wanna be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the City of Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Few things throw me out of a fic like a completely gratuitous mention of the "Sam and Daniel think of each other like siblings" cliche (usually found in Sam/Jack fic). I swore recently, after reading one such fic, that the next time I saw someone do it, I was going to write Sam and Daniel having hot, dirty sex on the Gate ramp. Four days later... *smooches* to MV and Karen.
> 
> "Sam, you know I think of you as the sister I never had, but you are a smoking hottie and I want to do you like a VC Andrews novel."  
> "Oh, Daniel. Can we have the hot, dirty sex on the Gate ramp?"  
> "Sure."  
> "Sweet. I'll go put on my regulation camo thong panties so you can take them off with your teeth."

 

The rising and falling murmur of voices from the control room peaked suddenly, becoming an excited gabble. Jack had been half paying attention to it as he glared at the reports spread over the briefing room table. Whatever was going on down there had to be more interesting than what he was doing, so he clattered down the stairs to find the ten airmen on duty in the control room with their noses all but pressed up against the control room window.

Easing up behind them, he said, "What's so interesting?"

Nine of the airmen squawked and jumped and flailed frantically when they realized who he was, while Walter's hand shot out toward the blast shield control. Jack was faster though, catching his wrist and looking down into the Gate room as the control room fell silent.

A very naked Carter was what was so interesting. A very naked Carter straddling a very naked Daniel, who lay sprawled on the Gate ramp, one arm clutching at Carter, one arm stretched above his head toward the Gate. Carter faced the control room, and even from here Jack saw the sheen of sweat on her skin, and the pattern of red marks on her hips from Daniel's fingers. She paused for a second, wriggling around and drawing what Jack assumed was a moan from Daniel's now wide-open mouth as she spread her legs wider and slid one hand between her thighs. Breasts bouncing wildly, she rocked hard against Daniel.

Jack didn't want to think about hard right now. "What are Carter and Daniel doing?"

Walter obligingly answered the rhetorical question. "I'm not sure what that position is called, General."

"Reverse cowgirl." Siler shrugged when every eye in the room turned to him for just one second. "What?"

Walter coughed. "Colonel Carter locked down the Gate room, General. We haven't been able to circumvent her changes to the control programming yet."

"Okay, that answers the how they are having sex in there. Somebody want to try the why?"

Airman Donovan, one of the Gate techs, piped up, "It was weird, sir. They were up here earlier while Colonel Carter was running diagnostics, and Dr. Jackson was teasing her about something and Colonel Carter told him to knock it off. Then Dr. Jackson told her to relax, it was just a little brotherly fun, and she just..." Donovan's breathless recitation of events trailed off and he shrugged. "Snapped, I guess. Her face went blank, and she started typing really fast."

"Next thing we knew," Walter added, "she grabbed Dr. Jackson by the collar and dragged him out of the room as the blast shield shut." Walter swallowed. Hard. "The whole system was shut down. She'd over-ridden and locked us out of all the Gate room systems. The doors, the iris..."

"And when we managed to at least get the blast shield open" Donovan waved a hand at the XXX floor show going on below.

"Hey," Siler said, "I think I got-" All the doors to the Gate room remained firmly shut, but the soft hiss of the com system kicked in, along with Carter's voice.

"Oh God, yes, Daniel, God." Panting and gasping, she fingered herself and rode Daniel until, with a long, drawn out keen, she threw back her head and orgasmed. On Daniel's dick. _On the fucking Gate ramp._

Every man in the control room let out a tiny groan as Carter took a deep breath and stretched, her satisfaction evident in the play of every muscle.

"Shit," Airman Donovan said. "That was _hot_."

Jack glared at him, but the man's attention was riveted on the show.

"Uh, Sam, aren't you forgetting something?" Daniel was practically vibrating as Sam stretched again before easing off him. Her low chuckle and the feral smile that curved her lips before she turned away from the control room and started kissing her way down his body had most of the men in the control room squirming.

And then it was Daniel moaning and begging and writhing, his hands tangled in Carter's hair, one heel drumming a broken rhythm on the ramp. Jack felt the close press of bodies and realized everyone was edging to one side to try and get a better angle as Carter popped Daniel's dick out of her mouth and nuzzled at his balls. She licked them, and the inside of his thighs, with long, lazy swipes of her tongue until he grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her mouth back to his dick.

Jack swore the sound system was somehow amplifying the soft, wet sounds of Carter sucking Daniel off. Those sounds, and Daniel's moans and grunts, echoed loudly through the control room, and just when Jack was about to bash the intercom into silence, Daniel's hips bucked up and he shuddered all over, yelling, "Fuck yes, Sam!"

Donovan let out a strangled squeak and fled the room as Sam swallowed.

While Daniel twitched in the aftermath of his orgasm, Sam worked her way back up his body with her tongue. "Still feeling fraternal toward me, Daniel?"

He appeared to think about that. "Actually, yes." Jack couldn't see Carter's face, but she moaned loudly at his answer and started panting again. Daniel grinned, smacking her ass hard before rolling her under him. "Your turn for some ramp burn."

Jack reached over Walter's shoulder and hit the control for the blast shield, which slid down on the tableau with a definitive thud. "Alien virus," he said slowly.

"But General, there's nothing-"

"Ah," Jack held up a hand, twitching his fingers at Walter. "Alien. Virus."

"Right. Of course. I'll institute contamination protocols on the Gate room, sir, and send a message to all the off-world teams."

"Good. Great. Perfect." Jack took a deep breath and started inching for the stairs. "And can you reschedule my meetings this afternoon? I'll be"

"Indisposed, General?"

Walter was a good man. Jack wondered if he could get the sergeant a raise. Or some hazard pay. "Yes, indisposed. Exactly. For a while."

 


End file.
